dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/28/Feb/2018 New OL Wave and QoL
The full patch notes can be found Here. Starlight Archer, Isillian (Starlight Archer, Isillian's Lore - Expand to Read) : The "shooters of the bow" are very special in the Elfen race. Succeeding in highly developed magic and ancient knowledge, their civilization has improved tremendously, but those who still use the bow are subject to reverence. At the apex of the archers is Isillian. However, while receiving the esteem of everyone has recently suffered. The first problem is Dar Khan Drachir, a colleague of the explorers "Aria De Kasse." She is confident in putting an arrow in the heart of the enemy, but this is not an arrow. Unlike her cool, unfamiliar exterior, she has an appeal to the kind and intelligent Dark Khan. However, the constitution of Dar Khan, which causes a rejection of light, causes heartbreak for Isillian. It's too much! If there is someone who wishes Dar Khan's constitution to be corrected more than the parties that cannot reach the light through this exploration it will certainly be Isillian. The second problem is "Starlight Shooter." To be able to get the power to save a lot of people by transforming the power of the great starlight into herself is a proud thing. However, it is an embarrassment of an Elfen girl to be wearing ancient clothes. Unfortunately, when I met Dar Khan for the first time, this Isillian was transformed as a starlight shooter. Dar Khan still thinks that Isillian is just a "girl with a smile..." How can she convey this misunderstanding and this mind, she is worried about today. #'Comet's Trajectory' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 2232% to all enemies and increases their damage received by 194% for 20.7 seconds. While Isillian is tranformed, this ability does double damage, 4x against Boss-type monsters, and the damage buff is doubled. 13.8s #'Meteor's Blessing' (Active 2) Increase the damage of all allied units by 286% for 13 seconds, and increases random damage by 177%. While Isillian is transformed, this effect is doubled. 18.4s #'Divine Shine' (Active 3) For 11 seconds, Isillian transforms into the 'Starlight Archer'. Increases damage enemies receive by 302% and increases allied damage by 394%. Also, while transformed, Isillian deals 1840% damage to an enemy with normal attacks, 3x damage to Boss-Type monsters. This effect cannot be removed, even by World Boss Cerberus. 30.2s #'Starlight's Promise' (Passive 1) Each time your normal attack hits an enemy seven times, your Boss damage is increased by 367%. This effect does not expire and can overlay seven times. 3s #'Inward' (Passive 2) Increases allied Boss damage by 277%. #'Resonance of the Nebula' (Passive 3) Increases self by 302% and Ranged damage by 153%. #'Polar Glitter' (Max Passive) Increases self attack power by 262% and by 452%. #'Star of Creation' (Ultimate Passive) 'Divine Shine' duration increases to 16 seconds, doubling the damage enemies receive and the allied damage buff from 'Divine Shine'. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Damage one enemy and increase self Dark Maestro, Dar Khan Drachir (Dar Khan Drachir< Lore - Expand to Read) The "Winter King," the largest dueling event in Kasse, is a festival to select the strongest of the Elfen tribes. In the past, the winners of the Winter King wee mostly great warriors whose names were remembered in history. Every now and then, not a warrior but a great assassin or martial artist would win. Never, not once, did a wizard win! Wizards did not fit in the duel, where a beast-like instinct and indomitable spirit are important. It was common knowledge that everyone knew. Until Dar Khan Drachir appeared. The mysterious boy, who appeared to be dancing in the darkness, won and defeated strong warriors and seasoned assassins one after another. The laughter of the people changed to astonishment, and eventually into expectation. And the moment where the boy finally knocked out the last swordsman, the expectations of the people turned into big cheers. It was the birth of "Winter King," the first wizard ever. Blizzard Winter, one of the Kasse families, asked the little boy who finally won. "Tell me your wish." The boy's wish for the best reward promised only to winners of the Winter King's Day was astounding. "I want to walk the shining world." When I was born, I had been cursed by light, and when I was in a bright place, I felt a burning pain. I once wished to walk on the earth where life flourished. The use of block hole power was able to let me temporary walk the shining world. People thought Blizzard, owner of great power, would free the boy from his curse. But Blizzard answered "Go to 'Aria De Kasse.' Your hope will be there." And one more thing, Blizzard said with a sad face, "But the hope that is there will not make you happy." #'Void' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Summons 5 Dark Matter orbs, each dealing 2147% to a random enemy, removing one beneficial effect from the enemy. The attacked enemies receive a DoT, dealing 430% damage by second for 18 seconds, this effect can overlay up to five times. This skill cannot miss. 6.1s #'Entropy' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Grants Dar Khan a 3425% shield for 7 seconds, absorbing all enemy debuffs. Deals 2272% damage to all enemies at the end of the shield, and returns all debuffs absorbed back to the attacker. 16.4s #'Despair' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Deals 2245% damage to all enemies, dealing an additional 1221% damage per Dark Matter. An additional effect (Bosses aren't affected) will be activated depending on how much Dark Matter, 1: Normal Attack Sealed, 2: Active Skill Cooldown Stopped, 3: Revert Cooldowns, 4: Sealed, 5: Instant Death. 17.5s, Duration 11s #'Power Fluctuation' (Passive 1) When hit, increase self damage by 447% and can't be attacked for 4 seconds. 26s #'Uncertainty Principle' (Passive 2) Reduces enemy cooldown recovery speed by 32%, attack speed by 38%, and magic damage by 104%. #'Proof of Matter Wave' (Passive 3) Increases damage of all allied units by 167%. Also, the chance of a normal attack to decrease the cooldown of the 'Void' skill by 15%. #'Strengthen Entropy' (Max Passive) Increases self by 272%, if you were to receive 12%, or more, of your health from an attack you will only receive 12%. Also, the duration of 'Power Fluctuation' is increased to 9 seconds. #'Parallel World' (Ultimate Passive) Increase the damage enemies receive by 164%. 'Void' now creates 10 Dark Matter orbs and can overlay up to 10 times now. Also, the duration of 'Entropy' is increased to 11 seconds and your damage increases by 477%. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Deals damage to an enemy and reduces the cooldown of one of your active abilities. *Please make special note 'Despair' is a very loaded up ability and will need some careful eyes to see what exactly it does Various QoL Shadow Scroll Integration The previous Armor & Weapon Shadow Scrolls are now integrated into just one type which is used for both Armor & Weapons. This change will be automatic after maintenance. PUB Brawl Medal Display You can now see your daily PUB Brawl Medals from the Challenge Gorge, thus letting you see medals without having to enter the actual Game Mode. Also, there is a more informative text while in the Brawls that tells you Current/Max Medals for the day. Purchasing of Various Goods You no longer need to exit from a game mode to the Inn to purchase Shoes, Tickets, or Gold. While in the mode, simply click the resources at the top right and a purchase screen will pop up. Guild Party Registration Improved the function of registering a main character (MC) and allies in certain guild content. Win Streak Display More informative text of Win Streaks while in Tag Match and Guild Battle. Making Trans. Equipment Improvement A more step by step functionality of making Trans. Equipment. This was most likely to help new players figure out where/how to make Trans. Equipment. Guild Adventure Buff Guild Adventure will have more HP. Weekly Event Category:Blog posts